1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a power source system including a main-power source and a sub-power source that supply electric power used to actuate auxiliary machine loads.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known a technology for power supply in an in-vehicle power source system having a main-power source, a sub-power source, and auxiliary machine loads connected in parallel. In the technology, when output power of the main-power source drops, electric power of the sub-power source is supplied to the auxiliary machine loads through a DC-DC converter (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-321322).